Dragon Ball GT
Dragon Ball GT (ドラゴンボールGT, Doragon Boru Ji Ti; GT meaning "Grand Tour", commonly abbreviated as DBGT) is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z, whose material is produced only by Toei Animation. The Dragon Ball GT series is the shortest of the Dragon Ball series, consisting of only 64 episodes; as opposed to its predecessor, Dragon Ball Z, which consisted of 291 episodes, and Dragon Ball, which consisted of 153. Originally intended to span 40 episodes (ending after the Baby Saga), the series continued for another 24 episodes, and is concluded by the TV special Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy released after the Baby Saga. Dance and Attack When the three Para Para brothers fail to find the Dragon Ball on Trunks' ship, they realize that one of the other three must be carrying it on them. Goku figures out how to defeat the giant worm monsters, and the three make short work of them. The Para Para brothers then command them to hand over the four-star ball, but Goku refuses. The brothers then take off their armor, which turn into stereos, and they start dancing. The mystical beat forces Goku, Trunks, and Pan to dance along with them, and the brothers' leader takes advantage of their essential paralysis and begins to beat them up. More giant worm monsters appear and crush the brothers' stereos, freeing Goku, Trunks, and Pan. The three then easily defeat the Para Para brothers. ParaPose.png ParaBlaster.png ParaProjector.png Para_dance.png DancingGiru.png Pan_is_hypnotized_by_the_Para_Para_Boogie.png Goku,_Trunks,_Pan_dancing.png Pan_forced_to_dance_the_Para_Para_Boogie.png Pan_can't_stop_dancing_1.png Pan_dan.jpeg Pan_dances.png Pan_dancing_and_smiling.jpg Screenshot_2014-08-28-08-00-03.jpg Pan_force_to_do_the_Para_Para_Boogie.png Pan_makes_a_big_smile.jpg Pan_stretches_her_legs.jpg Kid_goku_tied_re.png Kid_goku_geting_tired3.png Kid_goku_gut_pucnhed.png Pan_under_a_dance_trance.png Pan_facedr.png Pan_facedr4.png DBGT_dubbed_-_para_dance_groove_-_YouTube_1_3.png Gt_kid_goku_gets_kicked_in_the_motuh.png DBGT_dubbed_-_para_dance_groove_-_YouTube_1_1.png Pan_gets_punched_in_the_motuh.png Pan_as_she_is_still_dancing.png Pan_in__Dance_and_Attack_.png Episode 28 to 39 (Baby Saga) Upon arriving on Earth, Baby begins his rampage first by seizing the body of Goten. Baby Goten challenges Gohan to a battle during which he switches possession of bodies in favor of Gohan's, but not before leaving an egg implanted inside of Goten, putting him under Baby's control. Baby Goten and Baby Gohan locate the next Saiyan, Vegeta, which ensues in an even duel between the latter two. This is until, with the help of an ambush by Baby Goten, one of Baby Gohan's attacks pierces Vegeta's skin, and allows Baby to commandeer Vegeta's body, gaining control of a superior host. Baby begins to spread his infection across the planet. Goku, Pan and Trunks arrive back on Earth only to find everyone, including their own family, against them due to Baby's mind control (except for Majin Buu, whose body is immune to Baby's parasitic nature, Mr. Satan, who was hiding within Majin Buu, and Uub, who apparently hid away). later, Old Kai finds a way to get rid of the infection that has spread using the Sacred Water in Kami's Lookout. Screenshot_-_3_17_2014_,_3_26_44_AM.jpg Baby_on_vegeta's_cheek.png BabyS3.png Dragon_Ball_GT_1_29_The_Fall_Of_The_Saiyans_88840.jpg Dragon_Ball_GT_1_29_The_Fall_Of_The_Saiyans_30960.jpg Dragon_Ball_GT_1_29_The_Fall_Of_The_Saiyans_369600.jpg Dragon_Ball_GT_1_29_The_Fall_Of_The_Saiyans_416960.jpg c50b28d92b932e2b58219fbcdcc0af25.jpg Dragon_Ball_GT_1_29_The_Fall_Of_The_Saiyans_1027160.jpg Dragon_Ball_GT_1_29_The_Fall_Of_The_Saiyans_1035200.jpg Dragon_Ball_GT_1_29_The_Fall_Of_The_Saiyans_458680.jpg Bullatrunksevil.jpg Dragon_Ball_GT_1_29_The_Fall_Of_The_Saiyans_458760.jpg Dragon_Ball_GT_1_29_The_Fall_Of_The_Saiyans_397960.jpg Dragon_Ball_GT_1_31_Collapse_From_Within_1068160.jpg Dragon_Ball_GT_1_31_Collapse_From_Within_1059240.jpg Dragon_Ball_GT_1_31_Collapse_From_Within_1098800.jpg Dragon_Ball_GT_1_31_Collapse_From_Within_1213360.jpg TGAL_-_Baby_Vegeta_Bulma.png Baby_Put_to_Rest_-_Sacred_Water2.PNG 17 Times 2 Android 17 continues his attempts to control Android 18, however Krillin intervenes, pointing out that Android 18 is now married and has a child. He also reminds Android 17 that he killed Dr. Gero himself, but 17's Machine Mutant counterpart contacts him as he is learning the truth and regains control, causing him to kill Krillin. Krillin's death brings Android 18 back to reality causing her to attack her brother. New05.jpg Category:Anime Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Musical Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Peril Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Body Control Category:Possession Category:Corruption Category:Sci-Fi Category:Possessed Female Category:Possessed Male Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Fantasy Category:Glowing Eyes